wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: relations
COMMAND NAME relations - Shows diplomatic relations between countries LEVEL Basic SYNTAX relations The relations command displays your diplomatic status with other nations. If the optional argument is specified, the command displays that country's diplomatic status with other nations. The data displayed by the nation command is formatted as a single page report. ##:## Command : relations MGM Diplomatic Relations Report Sat Jun 17 23:24:46 1989 0) POGO Allied Allied 1) 1 Neutral Neutral 2) Groonland At War Hostile ##:## Command : relations 2 Groonland Diplomatic Relations Report Sat Jun 17 23:24:46 1989 0) POGO Neutral Neutral 1) 1 Allied Neutral 3) MGM Hostile At War Relations are: "Allied", "Friendly", "Neutral", "Hostile", and "At War". Each has certain ramifications. * Allied Your ally is someone you trust deeply, and are willing to make sacrifices for. If you are allied with someone, then your forts, ships, planes, & artillery will support them in battle. Also, they can over-fly you, and you will not be told. (I.e. an ally can map you out easily). When you use the "wall" command, it sends a flash message to all of your allies (see Info: wall). Unless the ALL_BLEED option is in effect, you will benefit from tech produced by your allies, but not by others . Allied nations are assumed to have "friendly" trade relations. * Friendly When you accept a country as a trustworthy trading partner, then you establish friendly relations towards them. This allows them to sail ships into your harbours, load and unload goods, and have their ships repaired there. You are allowed to "tend" friendly ships. You may send "flash" messages (see Info: flash) to friendly nations. You will be warned, however, if they overfly your territory. And if they do it enough times, your diplomatic relations towards them will be automatically downgraded. You may "spy" on a friendly nation with no consequences.Neutral You start out neutral towards all countries. It simply means that you are ambivalent towards them. If they overfly your territory, you will be warned and your relations will automatically downgrade. Caught spies will be deported. * Hostile If you are suspicious that a nation may be planning to attack you, but you are not committed to an all out war against them, then you should declare hostile relations towards them. This will ensure that your planes will intercept theirs if they try to over-fly you, and your forts will fire on their ships when they sail within range. Also, your a-sat's and abm's will attempt to intercept their satellites and missiles independent of the target sector they have launched them at, and your ships with anti-missile capability will attempt to intercept any incoming marine missiles within range. Caught spies will be shot. * War If you are committed to expending major resources against a nation, then you should declare war on them. This will cause all of your ships, artillery, planes and missiles which have been put on a mission to react to enemy movement. Also, there is an automatic progression. If someone you are allied with attacks you, you become hostile towards them. If someone you are neutral to over-flies or attacks you, you become hostile towards them. Neither of these progressions can lead to war, however, they both stop at hostility. SEE ALSO Diplomacy